Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a surgical fastener applying apparatus and, more particularly, to a surgical fastener applying apparatus having both reusable and disposable components.
Background of Related Art
Surgical fastener applying apparatus grasp or clamp tissue between opposing jaw structures and join the tissue by means of surgical fasteners. In some such apparatus, a knife is provided to cut the tissue which has been joined by the fasteners. The fasteners are typically in the form of surgical staples, although other surgical fasteners may also be utilized, such as, for example, clips or two part polymeric surgical fasteners.
Surgical fastener applying apparatus typically include two elongated beam members which are used to capture or clamp tissue therebetween. Typically, one of the beam members carries a disposable cartridge assembly which houses a plurality of staples arranged in at least two lateral rows, while the other beam member includes an anvil which defines a surface for forming the staple legs as the staples are driven from the cartridge assembly. Where two part fasteners are used, the beam member which includes the anvil carries a mating part of the two part fastener, e.g. the receiver. Generally, the staple formation process is affected by the interaction between one or more longitudinally moving camming members and a series of individual staple pushers. As the camming members travel longitudinally through the cartridge carrying beam member, the individual staple pushers are biased upwardly into a backspan of the staples supported within the cartridge assembly to sequentially eject the staples from the cartridge. A knife may be provided to travel with the camming members between the staple rows to cut the tissue between the rows of formed staples. An example of such an instrument is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,631,794, which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
Although reusable fastener applying apparatus have been developed, such apparatus can be overly complex and prove difficult to sterilize. Because of the difficulties associated with properly sterilizing a fastener applying apparatus for reuse, fastener applying apparatus are typically configured as disposable apparatus. In such disposable apparatus, the cartridge assembly may be replaced to perform multiple fastener applying operations on a single patient, although the fastener applying apparatus is typically disposed after the surgical procedure has been completed. This need for disposability may increase the costs associated with surgical procedures.
Therefore, a need exists in the art for a fastener applying apparatus which includes reusable components, is not overly complex, and is configured to facilitate proper sterilization after use in a surgical procedure.